


Game World

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: They created this world together. To share their stories with the humans, to both raise and raze.Who is "they"? The Narrators, of course.And they decide to have a heart-to-heart over events both from the past and present.





	Game World

The child ran quickly, as fast as their little legs could take them. They could see the exit in sight… but they didn’t know how to feel about it.

Suddenly, and skidding to a stop, a statue caught their attention. The gems in its eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, like sapphire encompassed within stone.

Turning to the statue, the child hopped back in surprise as it started to talk.

“My child… how was your journey so far?”

The child’s mouth went dry, unable to answer, even as the statue repeated its question. Finally, they got their bearings together, and quietly responded.

“It was… scary.”

The statue tilted its head, despite being stone. “So, are you saying you did not enjoy it?”

The child paused once more, thinking over their words once more- before slowly shaking their head. “No… no, I did enjoy it! I made so many wonderful friends, I conquered my fears, and I feel… stronger! I just wish it was a little less scary in some parts.” The child scratched at the back of their head, awkwardly giggling.

The statue smiled softly at the child, nodding towards the exit down the corridor. “Then, I wish you good luck for the future, my child. The end is not here, and you must discover the truth for yourself.”

Nodding with determination in their eyes, the child sprinted off to the exit. The statue stared after them, before reverting to normal as the glow in its eyes died.

 

Overlooking the scene, the woman sitting on the railing watched as the glow of magic from her hand died- the same color as the statue’s. She grinned, swinging her legs with barely-tamed excitement. Humming to herself, she barely heard the footsteps approaching behind her, jumping and turning as there was a tap on her shoulder.

The man who had approached the woman smiled at her, leaning on the railing as he stared at the exit the child had exited through below. Finally, he turned to her. “So, that’s another one finished?”

“Yep! I loved that one so much! So much bravery, that little one had!” The woman grinned even wider, holding out a stack of written papers to the man. “I even wrote it all down!”

He chuckled in response, taking them and skimming the story. “I see you’ve also written down all the bits that the protagonist nearly died… though, they could’ve never truly of perished here.”

The woman scoffed, “Uh, duh! I’m not going to let my players drop like flies! There’s a story to behold, and an abrupt ending would just kill the game- literally.”

Face turning serious, he shook his head slowly. “I’m glad that you’ve changed your thoughts upon this topic…”

The woman stopped grinning, words dying on her tongue. She stared at the world below, tipping the brim of her cap over her eyes. “I wasn’t alright back then, you know that well. I would never do that to them again, never for as long as I remain here.”

He sighed, placing a hand on his friend’s back, ignoring the small flinch. “The players mean a lot to you, I understand now. Our stories’ purposes are to change, not just an event to a pre-determined ending that is warped with misery.”

She snorted, slowly looking him in the eyes. “There you go again, with your big words.” She leaned towards him, bumping shoulders as she stared down at her hands. “… I wish I could tell **them** how sorry I am.”

Embracing her as tears started flowing down her face, he rubbed her back gently. “I know, I know. I won’t tell you that what you once did was good, but I believe that if you faced **them** today, fixed your mistakes, **they** would’ve given you another chance.”

She shook him off, hiccups wracking her body as she desperately tried to wipe her tears away. “No, no **they** wouldn’t of. I took it too far, I didn’t realize that this world still is affected by reality. It was because of _me_ and my acts of messing with **them** like _puppets_ that caused **them** to- “

She was cut off by her own sobbing, shoving her face into her hands in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her tears. The man reached out, taking one of her hands into his gently. Swinging her legs over the rails so she could stand on the balcony again, the woman willingly let herself be hugged by him.

“We used to be like them… you can’t ignore that. Just like them, you made a mistake. We all do.” He quietly whispered to his friend, trying to comfort her.

“But… it still was inexcusable of me. I shouldn’t of tried to mess with reality like that-“ Again, she was shushed.

“It’s alright. You’ve changed since then, alright? Look at how many your stories have helped, how many lives they’ve changed. The past will always be there, but it is there so you can learn.”

She slowly nodded, wiping at her face and tried to stop the sniveling that she would later deny ever doing. As she stepped back out of the hug, he snapped his fingers and held out a hand as a folder popped into existence and landed in his open palm. “I have a few more potential candidates that could use our stories, though. I should tell you about this one bloke.” He chuckled as he opened the folder, staring at the files inside.

“Oh, oh! Let me take a looksie!” She peered over his shoulder in excitement, their voices and laughter fading into the distance as they walked down the corridor.


End file.
